Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee è il capitano della Forza di Difesa di Polaris, proprietaria della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e personaggio di supporto nella serie. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione '''Talwyn': "Quindi sei un Lombax che non ha mai visto un altro Lombax, non sa dove sono o qual è il loro segreto. È talmente..." Clank: "Ironico?" Talwyn: "Lui dev'essere quello furbo" '-Talwyn a Ratchet' Dopo la figuraccia di Cronk e Zephyr, Talwyn fa notare che da qui in poi se ne occuperà lei. Puntando la propria arma contro Ratchet e Clank, si congratula con loro invitandoli a uscire dalla zona di pressurizzazione, poiché odia il rumore della decompressione dei corpi nello spazio. Ma quando nota che Ratchet è un Lombax, cambia immediatamente atteggiamento e inizia ad approcciare con lui, spiegando che siccome questa è la base di suo padre, Tachyon la ritiene posseditrice del Segreto Lombax. Poco dopo richiama Cronk, che ha parlato di Max Apogee al passato, e lo corregge con il verbo presente. Quando Clank menziona i Pirati Spaziali di Ardolis, Talwyn intuisce di cercare lì per recuperare l'Artefatto Lombax. Prima di partire, chiede a Ratchet di chiudere tutto, scusandosi con lui per il trattamento di prima. Alla Base Pirata si connette all'unità di navigazione del Lombax per informarlo della vicinanza alla sala del tesoro e della concentrazione di pirati su di loro. Lancia un ordigno fumogeno a Slag, definendolo un vecchio arrugginito e invitando l'amico a raggiungerla alla torre del teschio per consegnarle l’artefatto. La si vede esaminarlo con tanta attenzione da chiedere a Cronk e Zephyr di darle un paio di secondi per pensare. Quando Ratchet arriva, Talwyn glielo consegna, proponendogli di occuparsene. Non appena lui lo attiva, lei riconosce subito Rykan V, suggerendo che il Segreto Lombax debba trovarsi lì. Invia così le coordinate del luogo all'Aphelion, dandosi appuntamento con i due laggiù. Giunta alla Raffineria di Lava, chiede a Ratchet di occuparsi di Cronk e Zephyr, siccome è da molto che non vedono un vero combattimento. Poco dopo lo informa di aver trovato la zona in cui dovrebbe esserci il Segreto Lombax, non lontano dallo Spazioporto. Consiglia però di fare attenzione, poiché le truppe di Tachyon stanno setacciando la zona. Suggerisce ai quattro di nascondersi, siccome un enorme battaglione di soldati è diretto verso di loro; informa Ratchet del fatto che cercherà la posizione dal cielo, essendo il fuoco troppo potente per un atterraggio. Più avanti gli conferma il punto d’incontro nel settore quattro, su un’isola rocciosa a suo avviso troppo sospetta, dimostrandosi sorpresa della reale esistenza del segreto. Una volta sul posto, deride Ratchet per non sapere leggere il Lombax, provvedendo a esaminare lo scritto: “In questa stanza c’è un segreto per sconfiggere i Cragmiti. Fino a qui hai navigato ma senza coda sei fregato”. Ironizza sul laboratorio vuoto e osserva il filmato lì presente, riportando Ratchet e Clank sul tema principale con la proposta di raggiungere l’area test di Sargasso. A suo avviso la buona notizia è che Tachyon non sa del pianeta, quella cattiva è che forse avranno altri problemi di cui occuparsi (come Kerchu e Grunthor). Una volta qui, inizia a setacciare il posto in cerca di una zona d’atterraggio e del Segreto Lombax, che vuole localizzare con il software di analisi sotterranea, scandagliando il pianeta. All’improvviso si ritrova pedinata da una Cannoniera di Tachyon, finendo catturata nonostante il tentativo di seminarla nella palude. |left|174x174px]]Condotta alla Prigione di Zordoom come numero 979B, Talwyn è liberata da Ratchet e si complimenta con lui per l’evasione, affermando che sa come far colpo su una ragazza; chiede come facesse a conoscere la sua posizione e, non ottenendo alcuna risposta, taglia il discorso suggerendo di fuggire. I tre violano lo Statuto Zordoom 36-A, facendosi strada tra i Drofidi fino all’ascensore, dove Talwyn si divide da Ratchet e Clank per recuperare Cronk e Zephyr. Più tardi manda al Lombax un messaggio ringraziandolo per l’aiuto. Risponde al segnale arrivatole dal Passaggio di Ublik con disponibilità, assicurando che raggiungerà la sua posizione. Si ritrova infatti su Reepor con i propri amici, per rintracciare Qwark. Chiarisce di sapersi prendere cura di sé stessa ed esamina i canali nemici per trovare il supereroe. Sente che stanno tenendo un prigioniero, poi propone di catturare le postazioni di controllo per distruggere la barriera principale. Ordina a Cronk e Zephyr sia di piazzare le cariche in modo da entrare che di restare sulle torrette mentre lei, Ratchet e Clank andranno in cerca del Dimensionatore. Quando i robot distruggono finalmente il campo di forza su sua richiesta, lei e il duo affrontano delle Guardie Ossidiana, raggiungendo lo scudo successivo, che però non si disattiva in alcun modo. Ipotizzando che ci sia un generatore d’emergenza, si allontana in cerca di un percorso alternativo. Successivamente viene vista allestire la nave per partire, quando improvvisamente arriva Ratchet. Talwyn è felicissima di rivederlo e gli chiede se si senta bene, ma quando capisce che Clank non c’è esprime solidarietà al Lombax, solo per poi ritrovarselo improvvisamente sulla scena. Sentito che Meridian City è stata attaccata, spiega a Ratchet che deve respingere l’invasione e che si rivedranno una volta sistemato Cronk. Lo assiste comunque a distanza, triangolando il segnale di SOS di Qwark nella zona di costruzione del settore tre e scoprendo che si trova dall’altra parte del condotto. Dice di volerlo seguire dall’unità di navigazione e che si contatteranno quanto prima. Su Fastoon, Talwyn risponde alla chiamata di Zephyr affermando di riceverlo e che, se distruggeranno i Magna Cannoni, lei troverà Tachyon. Quando la strada è libera, atterra nel cortile informando Ratchet di aver visto un Incrociatore Imperiale entrare scortato in città. Si fa coprire durante l’infiltrazione nel terminale, dove supera la protezione crittografica per abbassare il ponte. Ascolta anche il discorso dell’imperatore, scoprendo su richiesta del Lombax dove conduce una delle porte e facendo notare che, se Tachyon si barricherà nella Corte di Azimuth, servirà poi la chiave d’accesso per i campi di forza. Pertanto annuncia l'intenzione di dirigersi alla torre di sicurezza e, trovata la chiave, chiede a Ratchet di girare il ponte per permetterle di riconfigurare il terminale del campo di forza. Ovviamente, coprendola mentre lavora con le celle energetiche. Talwyn si accorge che Tachyon ha criptato la matrice del campo di forza e si prepara pertanto a trasferire la potenza degli interruttori d’ingresso. Una volta fatto si incontrano e insieme li sbloccano accedendo alla corte. Qui offre potenza di fuoco a Ratchet nel suo scontro con Tachyon, fino a quando entrambi vengono risucchiati in un’altra dimensione. La si rivede nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee al risveglio di Ratchet, dove ascolta infastidita le imprecazioni piratesche di Qwark e chiede a Zephyr di fare attenzione con la testa di Cronk, che può esplodere da un momento all’altro. Osserva poi stupita Clank essere rapito dagli Zoni. ''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro ''”Stai attento Ratchet. Merdegraw è un pianeta molto pericoloso. I visitatori non graditi vengono fatti scomparire” '-Talwyn' Grazie a IRIS, Talwyn e Ratchet trovano una pista da seguire per rintracciare il robot scomparso: un certo Angstrom Darkwater, che probabilmente ha dei collegamenti con gli Zoni. Quindi arrivano al Mare delle Azzorre, dove incontrano Rusty Pete e Sprocket. Talwyn chiede a quest’ultimo se sia lui il Capitano Darkwater, dal momento che lo stanno cercando. Poi si unisce a Ratchet nella fuga, affermando che poteva andare meglio. Viene messa in un cannone assieme a lui e sparata sull’Isola di Hoolefar. Dopo essersi ripresa chiede al Lombax se stia bene, siccome ha bevuto qualche decina di litri d’acqua. Consiglia a Ratchet di usare i Graviscarponi per percorrere il sovralimentatore sul sentiero. Pensa che Rusty Pete li abbia ingannati, dato che Darkwater è morto e non ci sono Zoni su Merdegraw. Arrivati alla spiaggia incontrano Barnabus Worley, a cui Talwyn spiega l’intenzione di contattare un amico. Poi si dividono per cercare di riattivare le turbine. Durante l’esplorazione, alcuni Hoolefoid continuano a parlarle di una certa “maledizione”, fatto che la turba abbastanza. Più tardi chiede a Ratchet di raggiungerla dal trasmettitore d'emergenza per cercare un buon Versabolt da sfruttare, motivo per cui parte alla ricerca di un Rivenditore GrummelNet, senza successo. Quando Worley dà loro accesso all’Occhio di Ossidiana, Talwyn riceve un segnale da Rusty Pete e lo raggiunge al molo. Gli spiega che l’occhio non funziona e che Darkwater ha nascosto la Stella Fulcro, domandando dove sia la sua mappa. Alle Grotte del Domani resta accidentalmente bloccata dietro a una grata, ma si fa promettere da Ratchet di tornare a salvarla. Successivamente viene attaccata da Pirati Non-morti e Pythor. Tornata all’Isola di Hoolefar, aiuta l'amico a respingere l’orda di pirati, accorgendosi che li stanno aggirando. Dopo aver difeso la porta di Raritanio senza lasciarli entrare, riesce a scacciarli e a spiegare al Lombax la necessità di trovare Darkwater prima che questi torni per un’altra “incursione”. Gli chiede se abbia idea di dove sia andato. Alla fine intuiscono che la Mappa del Tesoro di Darkwater contiene le risposte e, grazie a essa, arrivano all'omonimo covo scortati dal Contrabbandiere. Talwyn capisce che il pirata deve essere da qualche parte, accorgendosi delle piattaforme sommerse che conducono alla sala del tesoro. Una volta all’ingresso mostra a Ratchet l’ombra riflessa dalle rovine, ma si accorge ben presto della trappola. Successivamente viene rapita da Slag-Darkwater. Ratchet raggiunge il Mare delle Azzorre per salvarla. Quando lo vede arrivare, Talwyn spiega di stare bene e che serve il marchio della morte per far breccia nella barriera in cui è stata intrappolata, suggerendogli di provare con un teschio pirata. Poco dopo consiglia di andare alla ricerca della Stella Fulcro, poiché i pirati hanno intenzione di saccheggiare la Dimensione degli Zoni. Sconfitto il nemico, Talwyn torna a Hoolefar con Ratchet e, tramite l’Occhio di Ossidiana, vede che Clank si trova nella Nebulosa Breegus. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''”RATCHET!” '-Talwyn dopo aver rincontrato Ratchet' Talwyn è vista allenarsi con un Negoziatore quando Ratchet arriva alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Dice di avere a disposizione ancora tre round e rivendica la sua bravura nella mira, quando colpisce erroneamente il muro dietro a cui si trovano Ratchet, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr. Appena vede il Lombax lo abbraccia e gli spiega che, da quando Igliak è scomparso un mese prima, mette la stazione a disposizione del governo di Polaris come posto di comando. Aggiunge che anche Umbris, Zaurik e Fastoon sono spariti, che Cronk sta cercando tutte le persone disponibili per combattere e che fino alla settimana prima non sapevano nemmeno con cosa avessero a che fare. Tuttavia, ora che tutto è chiaro, si stanno preparando a un assalto coordinato da Qwark. Poco dopo presenta Ratchet a Sasha Phyronix, senza sapere che i due si conoscono già. Gli spiega l’intenzione di vedere quanto Zogg sia bravo a gestire un attacco militare su vasta scala e che con ogni fortuna finirà tutto entro un’ora. Inoltre, svela che quando ha perso le elezioni tutti lo hanno creduto rapito dai Pirati Spaziali, a tal punto da inviare una squadra di ricerca per trovarlo. Conforta Ratchet per la morte di Azimuth, spiegandogli che tristezza e senso di colpa sono una brutta combinazione. Domanda poi come faccia a conoscere Sasha. Ascolta il messaggio dei Ranger Galattici, intuendo che la Galassia Artemis è stata spostata; informa il Lombax del fatto che Sasha e suo padre hanno perso i contatti. Tempo dopo è vista allenarsi con la Cazar ai bersagli. Le racconta che un anno prima ha dimenticato la posizione del generatore di gravità, ritrovandosi a sguazzare in assenza di peso per due giorni prima che i Teracnoidi risolvessero il problema (sebbene, a suo dire, ne sia comunque valsa la pena). Quando Zogg chiede di avere Ratchet e Clank, Talwyn gli domanda come possano essere sicuri che non li ucciderà. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories '''Ratchet': ”Tal, abbiamo trovato il ponte. Cosa stai facendo?” Talwyn: ”Oh, sai. Cerco di sopravvivere” '-Ratchet e Talwyn' Cerca di convincere Ratchet a non consegnarsi ad Artemis, dal momento che lo ritiene un suicidio. Lo accompagna alla Nebula Hestrus per il teletrasporto da Zogg, insistendo che è troppo rischioso: può esserci uno squadrone della morte in attesa o addirittura una fossa di lava. Inoltre si fa promettere che, in caso il Markaziano non mantenga la parola, scapperà con il frammento della Cometa di Surinox. Poi lo abbraccia dicendo di rivolerlo indietro e chiede a Clank di prendersi cura di lui. Durante la missione di attacco alla Nave da guerra di Zogg, confida a Sasha le proprie preoccupazioni per non avere ancora individuato il mezzo nemico. Quando questa le consiglia di mantenere pensieri positivi, Talwyn dice che ci sta provando, ma ogni volta che pensa al restauro di una nave con Cronk e Zephyr o alla sua settima festa di compleanno col padre, le ritorna in mente Zogg che fa qualcosa di orribile a Ratchet; a suo dire, in tutto ciò, il peggio è che lei stessa lo ha votato durante le elezioni. Più tardi chiede al Lombax se abbia trovato il frammento . Quando capisce la sua intenzione di restare sulla nave da guerra, gli ricorda la promessa fatta, sebbene in seguito decida di raggiungerlo per supportarlo. Ordina quindi di prendere il frammento e scappare, ma resta accidentalmente bloccata a bordo, insieme a Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''”Non associare il genio di mio padre alla tua insanità!” '-Talwyn a Zogg' Come prigioniera si ritrova presto a dialogarci, rispondendogli che la sua topaia è molto meno piacevole. Conferma di essere la figlia di Max Apogee e fa presente che lui non l’ha abbandonata. Lei è orgogliosa del suo operato. In seguito viene raggiunta da Vorn Garblak, che la fa fuggire. Insieme si allontanano furtivamente ma, quando sono scoperti da Zogg, Talwyn corre verso l’uscita. Però, prima di poterci arrivare, è teletrasportata via assieme al resto dell’equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''”Dovrei chiedere cosa sta facendo qui?” '-Talwyn sull’Idraulico' Tenuta in ostaggio da Zogg, si libera mordendogli il braccio; dice a Ratchet di sparargli, sebbene riesca a scappare. Suggerisce di usare l’acquedotto per raggiungere Artemis, poiché porta a una delle gallerie di teletrasporto. Dopo aver rischiato di annegare viene salvata dall’Idraulico e, scampata ai Mr. Zurkon, raggiunge Zogg ascoltando il dialogo tra lui e Vorn. Dopo la sconfitta del Markaziano, la si vede tirare un sospiro di sollievo. ''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ''"Ehi, Ratchet... non riesco a respirare! Non c'è ossigeno! La vita mi sta passando davanti agli occhi..." '-Lo scherzo di Talwyn' Mentre Ratchet e Clank riaccoppiano il convertitore ionico del sistema di alimentazione sul ponte tre della Nebulox 7, Talwyn usa un'Olo-chiamata per comunicare con loro. Dopo un breve scherzetto iniziale a cui il Lombax non crede, si arrende, ma ricorda che la prima volta l'ha fatto ridere. Chiede se l'avaria a cui stanno lavorando sia grave, dicendo che prima consegneranno Vendra Prog al Penitenziario di Vartax e meglio sarà. Infine raccomanda al Lombax di non svegliarla dal Criosonno senza Cronk e Zephyr. Dopo la distruzione della Nebulox, viene contattata da Ratchet e Clank, domandando immediatamente se stiano bene, poiché il modulo di navigazione li indica nel Settore di Zarkov. Rimane scioccata quando scopre che Cronk e Zephyr sono morti e chiede agli eroi di tornare a Meridian City, essendo tutto ciò che le rimane. Decide di aiutarli durante il viaggio, poi comunica che Neftin e Vendra risultano nella lista degli evacuati dal Settore di Zarkov. Quando viene a sapere di un terremoto, Talwyn spiega che non ce ne sono mai stati su Yerek. Informa anche che le Caverne di Azeril si trovano sul versante opposto della montagna, mentre la via più breve è attraverso le fogne: a suo avviso nascondono qualcosa, quindi invierà presto rinforzi in cambio di continui aggiornamenti. Talwyn consiglia di fare attenzione, dato che non sa a cosa sta lavorando Pollyx. lllustra a Ratchet e Clank che secondo l'ufficio di urbanistica la pompa principale delle fogne di Weeblesnog City è collegata al bacino idrico principale, per cui attivandola potranno prosciugare la stanza in cui si trovano. Mentre i due sono su Thram, Talwyn li aggiorna sulla posizione del Signore degli Anti, che secondo un satellite di Polaris è nel Settore Cerulean e ha già distrutto sei avamposti. A causa dei loro impegni contro i Thug, inoltre, le squadre di difesa non possono intervenire. Per cui, con probabilità, se ne occuperà lei stessa. Ma su consiglio di Ratchet desiste, andando a Meridian City per dichiarare lo stato d'emergenza, in base al piano del Lombax. Quando finalmente si riuniscono su Igliak, Talwyn abbraccia l'eroe e risponde di voler ancora pensare a Cronk e Zephyr come se esistessero; aggiunge di non essere riuscita a disattivare il sistema di sicurezza, dato che Qwark ha scordato il codice. Una volta entrata nelle comunicazioni del museo, chiede a Ratchet di incamminarsi verso l'area di storia dei Lombax. Poco dopo si rifà viva, dicendo di aver parlato con il capitano, e che sia lui che Neftin Prog li stanno raggiungendo. Ratchet le dà spiegazioni al riguardo e Talwyn replica dicendo che probabilmente l'unica scelta è proprio collaborare col criminale. Quando li richiama, avvisa che gli Anti stanno attaccando Meridian City e che Mr. Occhio avanza verso Neftin per distruggere il Dimensionatore; se ciò accadrà, non potranno più liberarsi dell'invasione. Mentre il Lombax si batte con il Signore degli Anti, chiede a Talwyn come sta, venendo a sapere che nonostante i nemici l'hanno messa all'angolo è riuscita a seminarli nella biblioteca. Aspetto Porta bandana e sciarpa rosse, abbinate a un completino verde dalle spalline grigie. I pantaloni sono neri, mentre indossa una cintura con varie borsette. Ha stivali marroni, capelli neri lisci e porta dei guanti. Personalità Ama riprendere gli altri ricorrendo al suo senso dell'umorismo, immancabile anche nelle situazioni peggiori. Tanto indomita quanto coraggiosa, ma leggermente egocentrica. Abilità Agile e scattante, Talwyn combatte con pistole ricorrendo alla precisione. Spesso sfrutta un jetpack che le permette di volare ovunque. È un'abile pilota: Cronk in persona le ha insegnato. Citazioni *''Questo è mio!'' *''Ottimo lavoro!'' *''Ben fatto Ratchet! Ho visto l’esplosione da quassù'' *''Ricorda, i tuoi amici si prendono cura di te'' *''State andando forte!'' *''Ora sarebbe un buon momento per usare una di quelle fantastiche armi!'' *''Esatto. Immagino che tu lo conosca'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (menzionata, apparsa) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) (menzionata, apparsa) Curiosità * Non si può fare a meno di notare il rapporto di reciproco interesse che c'è tra Ratchet e Talwyn. Molti fan hanno infatti ipotizzato che i due siano fidanzati e la conferma di ciò è arrivata da TJ Fixman durante un'intervista. *In quasi tutte le avventure dove appare, Talwyn viene rapita e poi salvata. *Dedica una canzone a Ratchet su Radio Pirata. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus